1984 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
The 1984 NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournament was the culmination of the 1983–84 NCAA Division I men's ice hockey season, the 37th such tournament in NCAA history. It was held between March 16 and 24, 1984, and concluded with Bowling Green defeating Minnesota-Duluth 5-4 in quadruple overtime. All Quarterfinals matchups were held at home team venues, while all succeeding games were played at the 1980 Olympic Arena in Lake Placid, New York. As of 2018 the final game is the longest match to determine a champion in NCAA history. Qualifying teams The NCAA permitted 8 teams to qualify for the tournament and divided its qualifiers into two regions (East and West). Each of the tournament champions from the three Division I conferences (CCHA, ECAC and WCHA) received automatic invitations into the tournament with At-large bids making up the remaining 5 teams, an additional 2 western and 3 eastern schools. Format The tournament featured three rounds of play. The two odd-number ranked teams from one region were placed into a bracket with the two even-number ranked teams of the other region. The teams were then seeded according to their ranking. In the Quarterfinals the first and fourth seeds and the second and third seeds played two-game aggregate series to determine which school advanced to the Semifinals. Beginning with the Semifinals all games were played at the 1980 Olympic Arena and all series became Single-game eliminations. The winning teams in the semifinals advanced to the National Championship Game with the losers playing in a Third Place game. Tournament Bracket Note: * denotes overtime period(s) Quarterfinals (E1) Rensselaer vs. (W4) North Dakota (E2) Boston University vs. (W3) Bowling Green (W1) Michigan State vs. (E4) Boston College |score1 = 6 – 2 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Krentz, Simpson) Dan McFall – 16:09 |1-1-2 = 00:39 – Bob Sweeney (unassisted) 09:45 – Tim Mitchell (unassisted) |1-2-1 = (Simpson, Anastos) Dale Krentz – 02:27 (Eisley, Simpson) Lyle Phair – GW – 13:57 |1-2-2 = No scoring |1-3-1 = (Flegel, Simpson) Jeff Eisley – 09:16 (Flegel, Smyl) Mike Donnelly – 11:01 (Krentz, Anastos) Craig Simpson – 16:30 |1-3-2 = No scoring |goalie1-1 = |goalie1-2 = |date2 = March 18 |score2 = 7 – 6 |recap2 = |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (McSween) Dale Krentz – 11:38 (Taylor) Mike Donnelly – 12:52 |2-1-2 = 02:03 – Dominic Campedelli (Rauseo, Chisholm) |2-2-1 = (Shibicky, Taylor) Newell Brown – 01:34 (Miller, McFall) Harvey Smyl – 06:37 (Phair, Brown) Bill Shibicky – 08:01 |2-2-2 = 06:25 – Bob Sweeney (Rauseo, Harlow) 13:17 – Scott Harlow (Sweeney, Rauseo) 18:37 – Jim Herlihy (Chisholm, McDonough) |2-3-1 = (Taylor, Phair) Mitch Messier – 05:26 (Brown) Kelly Miller – GW – 08:00 |2-3-2 = 14:19 – Billy McDonough (Herlihy, Griffin) 18:37 – Jim Herlihy (Chisholm, McDonough) |goalie2-1 = |goalie2-2 = |series = Michigan State won series 13–8}} (W2) Minnesota–Duluth vs. (E3) Clarkson Semifinal (W2) Minnesota–Duluth vs. (W4) North Dakota (W1) Michigan State vs. (W3) Bowling Green |score1 = 1 – 2 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No scoring |1-1-2 = 13:25 – Jamie Wansbrough (Kane, Cavallini) |1-2-1 = (Phair) Bill Shibicky – 13:20 |1-2-2 = No scoring |1-3-1 = No scoring |1-3-2 = 07:13 – GW – John Samanski (Randerson, Pikul) |goalie1-1 = |goalie1-2 = }} Third Place Game (W1) Michigan State vs. (W4) North Dakota |score1 = 5 – 6 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Phair, Shibicky) Newell Brown – 12:38 |1-1-2 = 06:53 – Dean Barsness (unassisted) 11:37 – Brian Williams (Zombo) |1-2-1 = (Simpson, Flegel) Jeff Eisley – 08:25 |1-2-2 = 04:36 – Chris Jensen (Whitsitt) 11:37 – Gord Sherven (Zombo, Jensen) |1-3-1 = (Brown, Shibicky) Lyle Phair – 05:23 (Eisley, Simpson) Lyle Phair – 06:54 (Phair, Eisley) Mike Donnelly – 19:31 |1-3-2 = 16:02 – Dean Barsness (Williams, Palmiscno) |1-4-2 = 05:57 – GW – Dean Barsness (Sandelin) |goalie1-1 = |goalie1-2 = }} National Championship (W2) Minnesota–Duluth vs. (W3) Bowling Green All-Tournament Team *G: Rick Kosti (Minnesota-Duluth) *G: Gary Kruzich* (Bowling Green) *D: David Ellett (Bowling Green) *D: Garry Galley (Bowling Green) *F: Dean Barsness (North Dakota) *F: Bob Lakso (Minnesota-Duluth) *F: Lyle Phair (Michigan State) * Most Outstanding Player(s) References * * External links *NCAA Hockey: 1984 National Championship - Bowling Green vs. Minnesota-Duluth - YouTube.com Category:1984 in hockey Category:NCAA Division I Tournaments